Hazelnut Magic
by beatrix.acs
Summary: Tony and Ziva, movie night and a jar of Nutella... What can possibly happen? ;) Just a smutty one-shot with a plot – that's why it's so long, written for fun as a birthday present for a friend, during boring classes in school. HAPPY BIRTHDAY, JESS!


**Author's note:**

**OK, so this was supposed to be short one-shot without a particular plot... Well, nothing goes as planned, I see. I know the length is a little bit disincentive, but please – give it a shot. I poured my heart into this and even though I tried to do my best to make it short, when I write about these two, I just can't stop. :)**

**To those who are patiently (and maybe even impatiently) waiting for the **_**Chapter 29 of Kissing Deal**_**, I have good news for you – new chapter is coming on Monday! :) So you won't be robbed of it just because I jumped aside and wrote this. Not to mention that I wrote it a month ago.**

**Anyway, this one-shot is written for a girl I have the honor to call my friend – **_**JESSICA**_**. I guess that some of you – people from the fandom – know her so you know how amazing girl she is. **_**JESS, thank you for everything**_** – thank you for being such a good friend, thank you for our long messages, thank you for all your terrific videos and gifsets, thank you for introducing me a different music, thank you – again – for your Christmas present for me, simply – thank you for everything. Thank you also for all your recipes and ideas what to do with Nutella because it was actually you who made me think about writing this one-shot so I hope you'll enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**You're turning 18 today which is a very important age for every person in the world so enjoy this day as best you can. You're now entering an adult life but there's nothing we want to change in you. Be still the smart, amazing and kind girl you've always been! I wish you **_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY**_**, all the good luck there's in the world and may your dreams are fulfilled! And because we both love quotes from famous people, I chose this one for you.**

"_**Age appears to be best in four things: old wood best to burn, old wine to drink, old friends to trust and old authors to read." **_**– Francis Bacon**

_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, JESSICA!**_

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own NCIS or the characters.**

**Oh, and my first language is not English so all mistakes are mine... :)**

* * *

_**Hazelnut Magic**_

_Wow._ That was the only word Tony's brain was able to come up with. He still couldn't believe what happened but everything around him was telling him that it was true, not just some pure imagination or dream of his. He lay in the bed but not in his bed. He didn't have his night clothes because he didn't need any – that meant he was naked. He wasn't even in his own apartment but he was in hers.

Yeah, hers. Next to him, tangled in the sheets, lay overly satisfied Ziva David, completely and gloriously naked, enjoying the warmth his body emitted because she was in his embrace, in his arms while he was spooning her. She slept peacefully with a soft smile on her lips, her facial muscles absolutely relaxed as she gripped his hand which was on her stomach, while his other hand played with her hair.

He could still feel her lips on his in a sensual and electrifying kiss, his skin tingled under her caresses she applied just few minutes ago before she fell asleep and his body trembled from time to time in the aftermath of the powerful orgasm he reached together with her. His nostrils were still infected with the hazelnut scent while his mouth still held the hazelnut flavor and he couldn't think of any better way how it could happen than this way.

He wondered whether she didn't plan it all because it was rather predictable how this night will end. Not to mention that it was her who started it. She invited him for a movie night at her place and he couldn't say no, of course. That wasn't something odd – their movie nights were something he always looked forward to. Anyway, he – being a gentleman – brought a pack of beers and two pizzas with him – all her favorite so she would know that he valued his time he was allowed to spend with her.

Everything was fine and it all went as usually – they joked with each other, they watched the movie, they ate the pizza, they drank the beer – but neither of them was actually drunk. So the alcohol didn't influence them, what they did was purely for the reason they both wanted it. The mood was wonderful and relaxed that he even started to tease her – verbally, of course – to create some tension between them. Not that he wanted to provoke her but the tension brought the flirty-banter he loved so much.

But he underestimated her in the moment she began to tease him back. And she used very evil way how to do it. She offered him something sweet after the pizza but he was stuffed so he politely refused. Moments later, she appeared from the kitchen in the living room with a large jar of Nutella in her hands as she sat next to him, slightly aside so he could watch how she was eating.

He couldn't tear his eyes away from her as he watched how she dipped her forefinger into the brown substance and slowly stuck it into her mouth. He could just imagine as her tongue flickered around her forefinger inside her mouth as she sucked on it, humming in delight because the hazelnut flavor was absolutely delicious. He almost fell from the couch when she licked her lips lusciously, trying to catch small remnants of Nutella on them.

She looked at him like if she realized for the first time that he was there and batted her eyelashes on him innocently like if she didn't know what thoughts started to circle around his head. "What?" She asked him, tilting her head adorably and watched as his eyes softened because of it.

Tony had problems to become aware of that she said something because he was absolutely mesmerized by how cute she looked. "Uhm... I... Could you..." He started to stammer, not really knowing how to make her to eat the Nutella in some other way because if she continues in this, he will do something stupid, something unbecoming, something nasty...

"Uhm, don't you want to take a spoon for it?" He finally managed to ask her, his eyes pleading her to stop using her fingers and to make such sounds because all he wanted right now was her sweating body covered with Nutella as he slowly licked the sweetness off her skin.

Ziva watched him with amusement because she could see how his eyes darkened with lust, his breath labored and his pants certainly tightened when he started to think how they might use the jar in other way than just eating it. To be honest – she was definitely for it. She was tired of fighting with herself and her libido, it was time to admit that she wanted Tony in her bed and not only there. And she wanted him badly, however she wasn't sure about her feelings.

Her therapist advised her to listen to her heart and her body more than she was used to because certain issues needed to be deal with like that, not just with brain. And that was exactly she was doing right now – listening to her heart and her body. She wasn't sure what it meant for her and for Tony as well but the desire for him suddenly became stronger and she knew that she won't be able to control herself anymore. She didn't want to think about any consequences because that meant she would use her brain and that was exactly she didn't want to do.

"Actually no, thank you. I love to eat it with my fingers, it's more fun this way. Do you want some?" She replied and spooned a great portion on her finger and held it in front of his mouth, tempting him to lick the substance off it.

Tony narrowed his eyes on her, wondering from where the sudden playfulness of hers emerged. It almost seemed that she tried to seduce him and it made him wonder why and especially – why now? "No, thank you." He said, blinked and rather turned his head back to the TV, wanting to suppress his astonishment at her behavior and the arousal he didn't know how to get rid of.

Ziva looked him up and down, not at all disappointed because she knew that she had plenty of time to make him yield. And he will, she was sure of that. If any of her abilities was the best one, then it was the role of the temptress in her true form. Not that he was bad in it, they tempted each other for years but it sort of turned into a game of who will break first. And she didn't want to be the first one.

So she sat back and started to pay the attention to the movie again, dipping her fingers into Nutella and sucking it into her mouth. She could feel as he stiffened at those smacking sounds she made which just proved her that he was thinking about absolutely different things and his attention to the movie was just pretended. She smiled secretly to herself, hiding herself behind the jar because she didn't want him to see the sly smile she had plastered on her face.

To titillate him even more so he would lose his slowly fading self-control, she started to hum and purr in delight, signing that the hazelnut substance was one of the best things in the world to eat. She could see as he put his hands on the couch and dug into the material, his knuckles going white because of the intensity he applied as he desperately tried to keep his self-restraint and prevent himself from doing something stupid.

He shot her a pleading look which she successfully ignored because her gaze was completely turned to the TV and she didn't pay him any attention. However, she knew that he watched her so she stuck out her tongue and slowly and tantalizingly licked off Nutella from her finger, playing with it inside her mouth and licking her lips after she was finished. She had to show her best self-restraint right now to keep herself from smiling, knowing how torturing it had to be for him.

Tony could just stare as her tongue flickered around her finger, trying not to think about how sexy it was. Then he couldn't help himself anymore and his right hand shot up to catch her by her right wrist after she dipped her fingers into the substance again in attempt to make her stop with this. "Stop it!" He verbalized his thoughts, his eyes begging her to listen to him as he breathed heavily, trying to get rid of those smutty images in his head.

Ziva smiled at him sweetly, completely ignoring the pain she felt because of the grip he held on her wrist. "What is your problem? Am I making you nervous?" She asked him with amusement, trying to provoke him and tease him as best she could by grazing her tongue across her teeth as she waited for the answer.

Tony gulped, trying to come up with some excuse why he didn't want her to eat Nutella anymore without admitting that the way how she ate it was arousing as hell. "You... you're not making me nervous. I just..." He stammered and closed his eyes as he swallowed hardly, not wanting to confess what was running through his mind right now.

"Just stop with it. Please." He begged her after he opened his eyes and looked into her amused face.

She just put her left hand that held the jar on the backrest of the couch as her smile widened even more, ready to tease him like never before. "Ah, somebody in here has very nasty thoughts in his head, I guess." She told him, watching as his face relaxed under the realization that she knew about what he was thinking.

He couldn't believe how she guessed his thoughts but that wasn't his biggest problem right now. "Ziva, please. Don't do this anymore. Or I might do something inappropriate." He warned her, his eyes telling her that he was pretty serious about it and the warning was meant sincerely for the sake of both of them.

But Ziva didn't listen to him at all, her playfulness and sassiness were on overdrive and she didn't want this to stop in million years. She didn't care whether he will do something inappropriate because she wanted him to do it. So when he loosened up the grip on her wrist, she just cheekily licked Nutella off her finger but she didn't close her mouth to enjoy the sweetness. She let her tongue stuck out so he could see it and then she dipped her finger inside the jar and scooped another portion, offering him once again to taste the deliciousness by himself.

She raised an eyebrow on him, daring him to start sucking her finger, hoping that he will get the hint. Tony began to wonder whether she just played with him and teased him like always or if this was some kind of permission to cross the line they delineated for years so he could finally do those things he was just allowed to dream about but wanted badly to practice them in reality.

He could think about the only way how to find out which option was the right one. If she just wanted to play with him, so be it – two can play this game. If she was really giving him the permission, then it would have its consequences but in this case – she had to know about those consequences that might occur very well just as him. He just couldn't believe that it could be so easy.

"You know what? I think that I really want to take some." He told her as Ziva smiled at him triumphantly still with the stuck out tongue as she offered him her finger so he could lick it off.

But Tony had absolutely different plan as he lifted his hand, grabbing her head and before she could even react, he stuck out his tongue, entangled it with hers and thrust it into her mouth, rolling the hazelnut sweetness across their tongues in delicious massage. His lips locked onto hers as he moved them naturally in a scrumptious kiss, registering her moan but if it was in protest or in delight, he didn't care. Maybe he surprised her at first but she responded to it and that was what mattered to him.

Ziva first moaned in protest, absolutely astonished with his actions. Yes, she wanted it because _God_, he was hell of a kisser but she was getting uneasy with those feelings that arose in her out of nowhere because of the kiss and especially her body reaction. It felt like a lifetime since they last kissed and even though she still remembered it very vividly, this was absolutely different level.

Then she moaned into his mouth for the second time – in delight this time because the way how they rolled the hazelnut substance between their tongues was one of the best things she has ever experienced. If they continue like that, she was sure that the jar will be empty by dawn while their lips will be swollen due to huge amount of kissing. And such thought almost sent her over the edge.

Nutella was soon used up by their tongues but they continued in the kissing for few seconds. Tony wanted to know which option was the right one so he broke the kiss eventually, even though he felt that she didn't want to let go of him. He pulled away to look at her and when he saw the dumbfounded look on her face, he realized that she didn't expect he will go for it and that meant the only thing – she was just playing with him, nothing more.

He hid his disappointment because he could only blame himself for that he was getting his hopes up. He cheekily took her finger into his mouth and sucked the substance inside, watching as her eyes widened. He couldn't think of any beautiful face like the one she just made. She was breathing heavily, staring at him with parted lips, probably trying to figure out what the hell just happened.

Then he turned his attention back to the movie, leaving her with her own thoughts. Ziva finally reacted as she touched her lips, trying to get a grip of herself but she wasn't very successful in it. She tried feverishly to categorize her thoughts which made her even more confused because she just couldn't comprehend how a simple kiss could this to her. The wetness between her legs just proved her how much she liked the kiss. Maybe too much.

She shifted her hand on her throat like if she was smothered by something and then she looked at him. Another wave of uncontrollable lust washed over her and she knew that she was screwed. She wasn't able to get her brain to work which actually played for good right now because she was supposed to listen to her heart and body more often. So she did exactly what her body and heart wanted – and that something was Tony.

She slowly stood up from the couch, putting down the jar of Nutella, trying to keep her balance because her knees were wobbly. Tony looked at her in surprise, wondering what she was doing but her next actions almost finished him off. She turned to him and without a word stood right in front of him, grabbing the pillow he had on his lap as some kind of protection and threw it away.

He didn't dare to say anything and could just watch as she straddled his hips, climbing into his lap and he had to his best not to show some physical reaction to it but to be honest – it was practically impossible. When she settled down and stopped moving, staring directly into his eyes all along, his hands found their way on her thighs, supporting her there.

The yearning look she was giving him scared him on the one hand because he wasn't sure whether he was able to satisfy the craving that radiated from her but on the other hand he would be lying if he said that he didn't want her. Still, he needed some assurance that she was fully awake and knew what she was doing. Otherwise, he didn't want it to happen this way.

"Ziva, what are you doing?" He asked her, slowly massaging her thighs, not really realizing that he was doing it because it seemed almost natural to him.

She licked her lips and bit her bottom one pensively as her heart pounded against her ribs while her hands wrapped around his neck. "I do not know." She replied because honestly, she wasn't sure what was happening with her. She just followed her heart and mostly – she listened to her body and what it wanted.

He furrowed his eyebrows on her, trying to find out what was running through her mind but before he could say anything, she took the jar of Nutella that lay on the couch and scooped a rather great portion on her finger. "All I know is that I want this." She told him as he obediently opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue under the spell of her words.

She spread the brown substance on his tongue, shivering under the way how the roughness of his tongue grazed her finger and wishing to feel it somewhere else. Then she did the same thing as he few seconds ago. She stuck out her own tongue and entangled it with his as they met in the middle of another sensual sweet hazelnut kiss. Now it was him who moaned into it because he couldn't believe what was just happening between them.

Ziva smiled against his lips when he smacked them and hummed in delight as Nutella between them traveled and they were stealing it from the tongue of the other, then returning it back before they finally swallowed it. She put the jar away so she could use her hands fully as she used the weight of her body to press him down in to the couch. She tried to fill every tiny crack between them.

Tony was afraid that she will want to pull away from him once Nutella is gone so he rather raised one of his hands and grabbed her head. He wanted to rake her hair because he loved when she had it down so he tugged at the hair elastic that held her hair in a ponytail and let it loose. He ruffled it so the hair spread around her face like a lion's mane. She moaned softly, not really bothering with her hair as she just removed them from the place she minded the most and continued kissing him furiously.

Even though they ran out of Nutella in their mouths, neither of them stopped, the movie that was playing completely forgotten. Tony bit her bottom lip when she went even further and started to press her crotch against his tightening pants. She giggled softly at it, knowing very well what she was doing to him and more than satisfied with it. The burning heat that radiated from between her legs was killing her and all she wanted was to gratify the need that finally scrambled out on surface.

He was pretty aware of that this was real as he took her by her chin, letting her hair to tickle him and changed the angle of the kiss, giving them both the chance to fill their lungs with fresh air a little bit. He even dared to leave her thigh as his left hand crept under the T-shirt she wore. He could feel the trembling that shot through her when his hand touched her naked skin on her waist as she puffed into his mouth.

She pulled away a little bit as she threw her hair over her shoulder, massaging the nape of his neck with one hand while her other hand did a very quick work with his tie. She threw it away and her fingers started to work on the buttons from his shirt as well. He also gathered the courage as his hand started to travel across her back beneath the T-shirt, teasing with his fingers the clasp of her bra.

They were too caught up with each other that it took them some time to register that Tony's phone started to ring. When Tony finally noticed that, he reached with his hand into the pocket of his pants and pulled out the phone, wanting to switch it off. But first, he wanted to see who was calling him, just in case it would be something important. He moaned, trying to give her a hint to release him and let him to at least peek on the number.

Ziva groaned in annoyance as she released his lips, breathing in the oxygen into her lungs in the process. She didn't give him the chance to look who was calling him as she palmed his face and turned his gaze to her. "Don't answer it." She breathed out, her eyes pleading him to listen to her. Because if he takes the call, she'll stop following her heart and instead of it use her brain. And in this case – everything would be over.

He looked into her flushed face, admiring how beautiful she looked as he understood her secret message. If he answers, this will stop because her brain will start to scream at her how wrong this was. Not to mention that his brain will try to do the same, telling him all those reason why this was a bad thing and why he should stop it. However, they were federal agents and their job was always in the first place. _What if it was Gibbs, calling him that someone was murdered and they were supposed to get back to work even though they had a free weekend?_

"It might be Gibbs." He reminded her hoarsely, licking his lips and trying to ignore the way how she pressed her chest against his so he could feel how erratically her heart pounded, not to mention that he could feel her hardened nipples. And it drove him crazy.

She bit her bottom lip pensively and he could just think about how adorable it was. He was right, it could be Gibbs but she hoped it was someone else. She didn't want to stop, this was everything she dreamt about and let it slip away was too risky. If they stopped, he would start to ask questions for which she didn't have any answers. She just did what her heart and body wanted, she didn't think it over.

She tried to calm her breathing but his hand wandering over her back wasn't helping her at all. "Is it?" She asked him, her voice above a whisper and he shivered under it as her hot breath blew lightly his face.

Tony turned his head to the phone to look at the number and caller's ID, doing his best to ignore her fingers that was undoing those remaining buttons on his shirt. He groaned inwardly when he saw who was calling him and hoped it wasn't something important because he wanted to continue in this. He didn't like not to answer this call but knowing the caller, he was sure he would approve.

"No, it's my Dad." He turned his head back to her as she was finally finished and opened his shirt fully. He was glad that he was sitting because that lustful gaze she sent him certainly made him weak in his knees.

"Then, don't answer it." She pleaded him, hoping that Senior could forgive them but she was just too horny to stop it. To emphasize her plea, she started to caress and rake his bare chest up and down with her fingers, teasingly stopping on the waistband of his pants.

"Okay." He replied, already dismissing the call and turning his phone off. He didn't know how far she wanted to go with this but he was more than satisfied with the direction.

Ziva shivered under his touch when he put the phone down and shifted both of his hands under her T-shirt, caressing her skin which was burning as the heat rushed through her. She opened her palm in the place where his heart was, feeling his heartbeat for a little while, suddenly afraid of kissing him. His touches and his kiss made her dizzy as the sudden passion burned inside her and she wasn't sure whether it was right.

But those butterflies in her stomach overpowered her and she caught his inviting lips between hers eventually, moaning in pleasure. He kissed her back with the same ferocity as her, grazing his tongue across her bottom lip before he entangled it with hers as he started another massage, this time without the hazelnut flavor but he didn't mind. Her kiss was sweet enough in his opinion, he didn't need some addition.

He even got the courage to unclasp her bra after a short struggle with the buckle because his hands were shaking since he still couldn't believe that he was kissing her, Ziva David, the woman he craved for so long. She rocked with her hips slowly and he groaned with pleasure as the heat from between her legs rubbed across his now very painful arousal.

When she felt that he unclasped her bra, she didn't want to wait long so she stopped with her treatment on his chest and broke the kiss. He didn't even have the chance to whimper in protest because he missed her delicate lips immediately and could just stare as she took her T-shirt and pulled it over her head. He was stunned at the sight of her half-naked, sitting in his lap and staring at him with such desire in her eyes that he couldn't help himself anymore.

He put the straps from her bra down, still giving her the chance to stop it because once this barrier will be gone, he knew that he won't be able to stop the explosion of passion that was tearing him apart from inside for years. She, however, didn't want to stop at all as she pulled out her hands from the straps and let him to remove the bra completely. She didn't feel ashamed, knowing that there was no possibility to take a step back – only forward.

He looked up at her on her glorious body as he watched how those two boobs heaved in front of his face, appealing him to touch them. She continued to sit there, waiting for what he will do as she started again rake his chest lovingly. He let his eyes to linger on her for a little while and then he leaned forward, taking her right breast into his mouth while his other hand gently traced its way from her shoulder to her waist.

Ziva gasped in delight and moaned loudly which made him to smile against her nipple he just worshipped with his tongue. She quickly moved her hands up to his hair, raking it desperately, tugging at it to make him stop because she was on the brink of her sanity thanks to him. This had to stop, she knew it but not to stop entirely. She just needed to move this somewhere else, more comfortable, more cozy. Not to mention that she needed her release since she was inexpressibly horny just from few kisses.

She tore away from him abruptly as he let go of her breast with a smack and looked at her in surprise. She quickly stood up from the couch, holding out her hand to him, begging him with her fingers to follow her. He just nodded, standing up from the couch as well but before that, he managed to grab the jar of Nutella because he was sure that they weren't entirely done with it.

She didn't pay any attention to the jar as she took him by the collar of his shirt and crashed her lips on his, slowly taking his shirt off as well because he was rather overdressed in comparison with her. He just swapped the jar from his right hand to left and let her to strip him off, not caring where the shirt landed as he started to back her in the direction of her bedroom. He hoped he got her hint right and that she actually wanted to go there.

Ziva's left hand wrapped around his neck while her right hand rubbed his back as she pressed her body against his, still kissing him furiously like if her life depended on it. She had to do her best to keep her balance as she tiptoed carefully backwards while he was pushing her forward, trying to deal with his own problem regarding the walking because the erection inside his pants didn't make it any easier for him.

Because both of them had closed eyes, Tony wasn't exactly sure where he was leading her so it was no surprise when they crashed into the doorframe of her bedroom. Ziva gasped in pain but she didn't mind it at all, what she minded more was that he broke the kiss. She slipped her hands down on his arms, trying to find some support because even though she was leaned against the doorframe, her legs were like a jelly.

Tony gazed at her as he traveled with his free hand down from her waist to her backside, giving it a little squeeze as he lifted her leg. Then he pushed his pelvis against hers, signing her how much he was aroused and to show her what she was able to do to him so she wasn't at it entirely alone. The need and lust were mutual, it was more than obvious to both of them.

"Tony..." Ziva moaned with a sigh in her deep thick tone of voice which was quivering with excitement she felt when he let her know how much he wanted her.

Tonys' eyes widened and he let out a breath he even didn't know he was holding because hearing her to say his name in this way was sexy as hell. "God, I love when you're using this voice." He breathed out as he put down her leg and grabbed her by her neck to kiss her fiery.

She moaned into the kiss, trying to win the dominance with her tongue as she unglued from the doorframe, taking him by his arms and leading him to the bed. Tony stumbled after her, groaning when she reached for his belt buckle. He couldn't stop her because he still held the jar of Nutella in his left hand while his right hand had full work with the skin on her body because he didn't want to let go of her.

So when his pants hit the floor, he almost tripped over them. Ziva moaned into his mouth contentedly as she grabbed the jar in his hands from him and put it on her bedside table, wanting to feel his hands all over her body. He, of course, immediately started to rub his rough hands across her smooth skin, wishing to lick every part of her naked body.

He stepped out of his pants, taking off his shoes together with his socks, his heart singing with happiness that they were really doing this. She grabbed him by his ass and pushed him forward, breaking the kiss in the process as she was amazed with how much he was aroused. Sure, she could feel it at the doorframe but to feel it like that was even more amazing.

He looked at her panting as he tried to fill his lungs with fresh air, feeling as his knees buckled under her burning gaze which soon turned into reality because she pushed him down on her bed. Then she reached her hands for Nutella and scooped a great portion of it. She let him watch as she licked it off from her finger before she straddled him and grabbed his head to kiss him, enjoying the sweet kiss with hazelnut flavor.

He had to propped himself up against his hand because she was still pushing him down but he was too stubborn to comply and lay down. His free hand traveled alongside her spine, sending shivers through her as she tried to kiss him to death. He eventually didn't have any other chance than succumb and lay down on the bed with her on top of him. She put the jar of Nutella on the bed next to them so she could reach for it whenever she made up her mind.

Which she soon did as she scooped another portion and spread it on his neck and earlobes. Breaking the kiss, she immediately shifted her mouth on the places of his body she just enriched with the brown substance, licking it and sucking on his pulse point, driving him crazy as he couldn't do anything else than breathe out shakily. He adjusted her hair so it wouldn't tickle him while his brain clouded with a lustful haze.

But he wanted to have his part in this as well, he didn't want to embarrass himself. So he availed her moments of distraction as he grabbed her by her thighs which were locked up around his hips and flipped them over. Ziva gasped in surprise as she released his neck and her hair spread around her on the bed like a mane. Her breath hitched when he pressed his body against hers because she could feel his erection between their bodies very clearly.

He looked at her with a goofy smile as he rubbed his hands over the delicate skin on her thighs and then he reached for the jar of Nutella as she just followed him with her eyes, wrapping her hands around his neck. He spooned a great portion of it and smeared it over her breasts and her nipples and she just waited, not daring to blink. The moan of pleasure escaped her mouth when he started to suck on her breasts, flickering his tongue across her nipples as he licked the sweetness off her skin.

She tightened the clinch of her legs around him as he was filling her with delight, shifting her hands into his hair as she gripped them in desperation. Her hips bucked involuntarily into his erection, showing him where she desired him to be the most which, however, caused a huge havoc in his head and he had to do his best to keep his self-control. When he recovered enough, he bit her onto her nipple as a punishment and she yelped softly in surprise.

When Nutella was gone, he started to kiss his way from her breasts down to her bellybutton until he reached the rim of her sweatpants. Ziva shivered with excitement for the whole time as she reached for the jar and scooped a bit of Nutella on her finger and stuck it into her mouth. He stood up on his knees and started to take her sweatpants, together with her panties, off.

She just watched him with interest, letting him to do everything alone as she chewed on her forefinger, propping herself up against her elbows. He had some troubles to pull her clothes off her ankles so he sat up with his back to her and took care of it from nearness. She decided to tease him so she sat up as well, wrapping her hands around his middle to keep herself in the sitting position and pressing her heat against his back.

He tried to ignore it but he stayed like he was, even though her clothes were already discarded. She then spread the hazelnut paste on his neck, down on his shoulder and the rest that remained on her finger on his back. He moaned and bit his lip in pleasure when she started to kiss it away and lick his skin like if it was the most delicious thing in the world as she dug her nails into his abdomen.

He bent his head back to give her more space, trying to gain control over his body but was failing in it. She took advantage of it and used her ninja ways as she was suddenly straddling him and he laid flat on his back on the bed, not really knowing how he got there. She just smiled at him sweetly, apologizing to him at least like that because she didn't mean to be cruel to him but teasing him was just the best sport for her.

She dipped her fingers inside the jar while he just watched as she sat on top of him, his hands gripping her thighs. She smeared the substance all over his chest, across his nipples down to the waistband of his boxers. The she leaned forward and started slowly and agonizingly lick it off, worshipping his skin, biting his nipples as she went lower and lower, teasing him with her tongue on his bellybutton.

Tony could just breathe and lie on the bed, unable to do anything because that feeling was just too much. He couldn't believe that they were here, in her bed, licking their skins covered with Nutella because just few minutes ago, he thought they had just an innocent movie night as usually. He moaned loudly few times as she continued rubbing herself across his body, allowing him to feel the heat as it emitted from her entrance.

And _God_, he would kill for a payback because what she was doing to him now, made him to lose the rest of his senses. So when he decided he had enough of her teasing, he suddenly shot up, using his legs and hands to grab her by her waist as he lifted her in the air and threw her back on the bed and then he lay down on her, pinning her to the mattress with the weight of his body.

Ziva wasn't mad at him because she just played with him, testing him how much he was able to stand. So she expected that he will react like this, that's why she was giggling. He glared at her amused, ready to carry out his revenge as he reached for the jar and spread the substance all over the upper part of her body like she did it to him. She started to tremble, wriggling when he began to lick it off her skin as she tried not to think how thrilling it was but that was the only thing she was able to think about.

However, she had no idea what he was capable of and what he planned for revenge. When he was done with her breasts and her bellybutton, repaying her all caresses she had done to him, he scooped another portion of Nutella and went lower. She just watched as he spread her legs and smeared it on her inner thighs, dangerously close to her pussy.

Her eyes widened when she realized what he was about to do because there was nothing she wanted more but on the other hand, she wasn't sure how long she will be able to last. She was ready to scream but he didn't give it to her immediately. He bent down and very slowly started to suck Nutella from her inner thighs, knowing that it will drive her insane.

She dug her fingers into the sheets beneath her because this was torturing as hell. He alternated between her thighs, making her moan as his nose lightly grazed her parted folds which were dripping wet from the arousal she was experiencing. He put his hands on her waist, keeping her on the place because she was still twisting and it disturbed him in his work.

"Tony..." She moaned deeply, realizing that he probably wanted her to beg him to finally give her what she wanted so much.

But he didn't listen to her as he enjoyed her hopelessness, looking slightly up at her and satisfied with the sight as she breathed heavily, trying to get control over herself. He then smiled and returned back to teasing her, enjoying this immensely. She whimpered loudly, swearing to herself to kill him next time when she will have the chance and curling her toes desperately.

"Tony, please." She begged him once again when she couldn't take it anymore but he still seemed to uncomprehending as he continued sucking the skin on her inner thigh.

She groaned in frustration and opened her mouth to make some threat but she didn't have any chance to do it because he finally complied with her wish and shifted his mouth from her thighs to where she wanted him the most. "Anthony!" She screamed the whole first name of his in delight as he stuck his tongue inside her pussy and started to lick the wetness she already had there and collecting the new juices she produced.

He chuckled at the use of his first name, using all of his strength to keep her on place because she started to wriggle with her body like a contortionist because he drove her crazy. She banged with her head against the pillow she had there, digging her nails into the sheets, preventing herself from reaching out her hands to him. She couldn't describe the pleasure his rough tongue was giving her.

It was like a heaven and maybe even more. She would kill for experience it all over again because he knew bloody well what he was doing. She was sweating as she tried to last as long as it was possible but she was already horny for too long, she almost came when he just kissed her few minutes ago on the couch so she all she wanted was her release. It was no surprise that it didn't take her long to shatter around his tongue.

She moaned his name once again and very loudly, breathing heavily as the darkness engulfed her and she climbed on the mountain of absolute bliss. She bit her finger to prevent herself from moaning but the only thing she achieved were teeth marks on her forefinger because she couldn't stop those moans and screams that formed in her throat, it was just impossible.

Tony just happily sucked in all juices inside her pussy and let her to enjoy the pleasure, guessing from her moans that she was extremely satisfied. And he was satisfied with himself because he wanted to make her feel like that for years. He gently massaged her waist, waiting for her to savor it as he was smiling up at her. He has never seen her so contended and it made him feel good because he was the one who caused it.

When he concluded that she finally stopped to see stars, he went back up to her, taking another great portion of Nutella into his mouth and kissed her even though she had closed eyes. She moaned in delight, wrapping her hands around his neck, pulling him closer as she gratefully kissed him back. The kiss had a very interesting flavor – the hazelnut flavor mixed with her juices he still had on his tongue made something very unique but none of them minded it.

Ziva meanwhile tried to recover from the release she reached thanks to him, wondering if she will ever get tired of kissing him. But she was rather eager so she quickly unwrapped her arms from around his neck and slipped them down his arms as she tried to reach his boxers with the only thought in her mind – to help him to get rid of them. He, however, registered the movement and caught her hands by her wrists and put them around her head with a chuckle as he broke the kiss.

He clicked with his tongue at her disapprovingly because he wasn't entirely done with teasing her. She shot him a pleading look, licking her lips lusciously and trying to free from his grip. "This is not fair." She complained hoarsely, wanting to touch him, wanting to feel him inside her, wanting to repay him the satisfaction he just gave to her.

Tony just cheekily smiled at her and licked her nose, tightening the grip he held on her wrists. "I never said it will be." He replied impudently, winking at her as she whimpered in desperation.

He watched her face for few seconds, suddenly realizing what just happened between them. He could see in her eyes that it dawned on her as well but it didn't seem she wanted to stop with this. On the other hand, she seemed that she wanted more and he was more than happy to give it to her. He would die in order to give her everything she needed or wanted.

"You're so beautiful." He uttered sincerely as the words were out of his mouth before he could stop them. Not that he actually wanted to stop them, he just wasn't sure whether he was allowed to say them.

Ziva stared at him with adoration because even though she had a lot of men who said the same thing to her, it has never been so sincere like in Tony's case. She believed him every word, every syllable, every letter in the sentence, knowing that his sincerity wasn't pretended. He was pretty convinced about what he was saying, the tone of his voice was the biggest proof to her that his words came from the bottom of his heart.

His grip on her hands loosened as he released them completely and immediately shifted his own hands into her hair. He kissed her with everything he felt right now because he wasn't afraid of showing it to her. She felt that this kiss had some different meaning – there was something more. A lot more. The lust wasn't present at all, just the pure desperation to show her what he was feeling but she couldn't put a finger on what it was. Or maybe she just didn't want to admit it to herself.

However, she was rather impatient because the aftermath of her orgasm still lasted and she needed more. So she caught his face to change the angle of the kiss and sped it up, signing him that the exploring tender kissing he applied right now could be done later. She emphasized her impatience by wrapping her legs around his hips as she slowly rocked with her own.

He chuckled into the kiss eventually, glad for her impatience and letting her to roll them over. She broke the kiss and looked at him for assurance that she was allowed to do what she wanted to do, oh so much. He returned her the gaze, comprehending her hesitation – one thing was teasing each other but now they were about to do something they have never done before. Not that it scared them, they just realized that things between them will change because neither of them wanted to pretend that nothing happened.

He nodded shortly at her while he was removing her hair away from his face. She smiled at him and finally freed his throbbing erection from his boxers, throwing them away as far as she could because it was the only barrier that prevented her from taking what she desired the most. Then she crawled back, hovering above him and he sent her a pleading look, silently begging her to finally do it because he was sure he will explode just from the gaze she was giving him.

He didn't dare to breathe, not even blink when she positioned herself on him, wrapping her pussy around his shaft as she slid down on it and sat down. He closed his eyes and groaned in pleasure, his hands immediately reached for her hips to support her there. She smiled at him, licking her lips as she started to buck with her hips, trying to get them both where they wanted to be.

Tony opened his eyes and the sight in front of him was practically unbearable, not to mention how huge havoc she made in him with the movements of her hips. He cupped her breasts, sliding his hands down on her belly and then on her back, trying to savor every detail of her smooth skin while he unsuccessfully tried to prevent himself from moaning but he couldn't stop it.

Ziva watched him, shivering under his touch and gaze as she bent down and kissed him, pressing her breasts against his chest. The kiss was rather fervent and he had problems to keep up with the speed so he grabbed her by her jaw and slowed it down a little bit. She put her hands around his head to find some support, her hair falling down on his face but she didn't care right now.

He obviously cared, unlike her, because he shifted his hands to her hair, adjusting them but when he couldn't succeed in it, he just played with them softly between his fingers. She started to interrupt their kisses to fill their lungs with fresh air which gave him enough space to whisper her name and other various sweet nothings into her ear which filled her with lust even more.

She began to giggle thanks to all those things he was whispering and it relaxed her enough that he had the opportunity to flip them over. She didn't complain at all, comprehending his desire to be in charge for a while. But the passion that exploded in him surprised her as he started to kiss every inch of her body wherever he could reach with his lips. Not that she was complaining, on the contrary – it titillate her to no end.

She was actually glad for that he took the initiative because the way he was building her orgasm was simply amazing. She caressed his body, trembling under his kisses but then she couldn't help herself anymore as she lifted his chin and kissed him absolutely over-excited as she shoved her tongue into his mouth violently, ignoring his surprised moan. She even ignored the bite on her lip she earned in return and just continued kissing him.

Tony knew he was close and by the way she started to moan and puff into his mouth as he repeatedly hit the sweet spot inside her, he was sure that she was almost there too. His suspicions were proved in the moment she started to buck with her hips too, as they both frantically moved with them in sensational harmony, the sweat dripping off them and soaking the sheets under them.

Ziva tried to hold out for him, to wait for him but it was too much for her and she eventually let the orgasm to hit her fully. Luckily, Tony reached the peak of his own in the same moment as he groaned into her mouth, breaking the kiss as he was afraid he will bite through her lip and started to spill into her helplessly. She moaned loudly right into his ear and he was sure he hasn't heard nicer and sexier sound ever in his life.

They both breathed heavily, absolutely amazed with the fact that they came together in each other's embrace as they tried to recover from the satisfaction they just experienced. It was the best euphoria in the world, neither of them was able to describe it but they both were aware of what they were feeling. Ziva laughed softly, trying to catch her breath, raking his hair softly as he had his head hung in the swell of her breasts.

He gave them last kiss and then he lifted his head up. When he saw the contended smile on her face, he couldn't resist and stole her lips for numerous times already in grateful, typical after-sex kiss as he slowly rolled off her, not wanting to smother her with the weight of his body. But he didn't go too far away, he landed right next to her, throwing the sheets across their naked bodies.

She moaned softly, turning on her side so she could face him, eventually breaking the kiss because the oxygen was a necessary need. She smiled at him, the yearning look revealing how much she liked it as she started to chew on her thumb adorably, sending him a completely silly look. He returned her the smile, caressing her face gently, trying to process what happened.

And that was exactly what ruined the magical moment. He couldn't stop the burst of questions that appeared in his head when he started to use his brain. He wasn't even able to categorize them but newer and newer questions began to nag him and he didn't have any other choice then to ask some of them. "OK, what the hell was that?" He asked her the first question that just came into his mind.

She continued to smile at him amorously, wondering that by herself but she didn't know the answer. "I do not know." She replied sincerely because she really didn't have any idea what possessed her to seduce him.

Tony's face suddenly turned serious as those questions inside his head annoyed him to no end but he wasn't able to stop them. "Ziva, you have to know how you feel about it." He tried to at least find out what she thought about it. He didn't want to ask those questions but it was out of his mouth before he could do something to stop it.

She stopped smiling as the fear flickered through her eyes because she hated the pushing. She wanted to stay in this love haze where no answers needed to be given, where just the blissful feeling of the aftermath of amazing love-making existed. _Wait love-making?_ She meant sex! _Sex! No love-making!_ She quickly turned away from him as she turned on her other side with her back to him so he wouldn't guess her thoughts.

"I do not know how I feel about this, OK? I am not able to recognize my feelings right now so let's leave this questioning on the morning." She told him, closing her eyes and trying to get rid of the word 'love-making' out of her head.

He just stared at her back, surprised with her sudden coldness. To be honest, he didn't have any idea how to react to all of this. He didn't know whether she turned away from him because she just wanted to lie like that because it was her usual sleeping position or whether she just wanted to shut him down and silently gave him the hint to leave her alone.

He wasn't sure whether he was allowed to stay in the bed with her or whether he was supposed to leave and sleep on the couch or whether she expected that he will leave her apartment and the morning talk will take place somewhere else, maybe even over the phone and not personally. He really didn't know what to do because he wasn't even sure whether he was allowed to touch her, if he could presume that he was supposed to sleep with her in the same bed.

So after few minutes of thinking when he couldn't find some good solution, he concluded that she probably wanted to be alone and started his way out of the bed. Ziva, who was silently asking herself what was taking him so long that he just laid there and did nothing, he didn't even snuggle to her and it made her wonder why, looked over her shoulder at him in puzzlement when she registered the movement, wondering where the hell he wanted to go.

"Where are you going?" She asked him with furrowed eyebrows, hoping that he didn't want to go away. She wanted to sleep in his embrace and wake up next to him, wasn't he able to see that?

Tony stopped in his tracks, half-sitting and half-standing, turning to her and thinking about the best way how to express his thoughts. "I... On the... On the couch, I wanted to take the couch, I... I thought that..." He stammered, not really knowing what to say without hurting her feelings but then he trailed off when he saw the look on her face which was full of disbelief and hurt.

Ziva didn't know what to think about it, she felt unbelievably wounded by his behavior. She wasn't sure whether he wanted to go away because he didn't want to stay with her here or whether he did it for her comfort because maybe he took wrong her rejection of conversation and he probably thought she wanted to be alone for a while. And such thought hurt her even more because he didn't think about her too well then.

However, she blinked in attempt to get rid of her confusion and tilted her head adorably. "Tony," she began, laughing nervously as she tried to sweep it under the carpet and play that he didn't hurt her in any way, "we... We have just slept together. I really don't expect from you to sleep on the couch." She told him, trying to give him a hint that her bed was now his bed as well and that he had every right to sleep beside her.

Tony slowly nodded in affirmation that he heard what she said and scratch his head as he tried to find best words how to explain his uncertainty. "I... I'm sorry, I didn't want to presume..." He said to her, indicating that he didn't expect any privileges just because they slept together, that all he wanted was to be considerate of her needs.

She bulged out her eyes, wondering whether he was serious or not. It made her angry that he was thinking so low about her, that he really thought she wanted to kick him out and let him sleep on the couch. She didn't just feel hurt, she now felt very offended as well because his words rather insulted her. _He really thought that she is so selfish? That all she wanted to do was to take advantage of him and then throw him away?_

"Be so gracious, get your ass over here and start presuming!" She let out her anger rather harshly, maybe more than she intended but it worked because he slowly started to return back to the bed as he was taken aback by her outburst.

She turned back on her side, sighing angrily, trying to gain control over her temper but he really made her blood boil with it. Tony carefully slipped under the sheets, cursing himself for his stupidity. Maybe she was sometimes very elusive when it came to talking about her feelings but he really didn't have any right to think that she was that cruel to throw him away after they just slept together.

But another problem stood in front of him. Even though he was now allowed to share a bed with her and to sleep next to her, _was he also allowed to touch her?_ _To take her in his arms and sleep with her in his embrace? Or was he supposed to stay on his side of the bed, keeping his hands for himself?_ He thought about it for a while, considering his options as he played with his fingers nervously.

_But she told him to start presuming, right? So he could presume that he was allowed to touch her._ He sighed and looked over at her, chewing on his bottom lip but then he finally shifted closer to her, watching her reaction. Ziva meanwhile silently yelled at him with closed eyes to finally snuggle next to her, thinking about the best way how to make him to do it without directly saying it.

When she didn't have any objections, he carefully pressed his body against her back, registering the soft moan that escaped from her mouth as he hesitated whether to touch her with his hands or not. He hovered over her arm, letting his fingers to brush against her skin but only after she urgently grinded her backside against his crotch, he finally dared to squeeze her arm.

"Finally. Now go to sleep." She commented it still with closed eyes and contended sigh, glad that he finally did what she wanted from him.

But once he started, he couldn't stop. To touch her skin was so sinfully addicting that he was gaining even more courage with every contact of his fingers with it. He slowly got tired of her arm as he shifted his hand on her neck and even lower on her breast. She moaned softly again as she tried to fall asleep but he apparently didn't want to let her. Her nipples immediately hardened under his touch and she couldn't do anything to prevent it.

He was getting cheekier with each passing second as he shifted his hand on her stomach, making her giggle sleepily but it seemed that she enjoyed his caresses. But then he overstepped the line when he slipped his hand down and tickled her in the area of her groin and she gasped in surprise as she yanked with her hips unwittingly. "Tony!" She yelped and her eyes fluttered open.

He quickly removed his hand and put it back on her stomach, grimacing guiltily. "Sorry, I just..." He wanted to apologize but she cut him off with a wave of her hand.

"No, it's fine. Keep it going, just avoid certain parts." She told him because the way he caressed her body was amazingly comforting and it helped her not to use her brain and to fall asleep.

He smiled at her as she closed her eyes already half-asleep as he thanked her with a gentle kiss on her shoulder. He wanted to sleep as well, he felt rather tired but he couldn't take his eyes off her as he still tried to process what happened between them. He finally made his dreams come true and it was such an amazing feeling that he wanted to dance with joy.

So he just lay there, replaying the last hour or so in his mind all over again as he still stared at her amorously, thinking about whether she planned it all or not. However, the exhaustion soon got better of him as the darkness engulfed him and he closed his eyes, falling asleep peacefully with the same satisfied smile on his lips like she had on hers. His arms tightened around her unconsciously and soon only their steady breaths were the only sounds that could be heard in her apartment.

* * *

Ziva was the first one who blinked into the morning, slightly stretching her muscles as she opened her eyes fully. It took her a while to orient herself but once she did, a huge smile appeared on her face. She looked up at him into his face as they were lying next to each other with their faces dangerously close and he was embracing her in his arms while she had her hands placed on his chest.

She shifted one of her hands over his heart, listening to his calm breathing and the second hand of hers lightly ruffled his hair and slightly caressed his face. She felt so satisfied, so contended... and she wasn't able to stop smiling. Her smile even widened when he smacked with his lips adorably and she could smell the hazelnut scent that still lingered on their skins.

She turned over slightly, reaching for the jar of Nutella that still lay on the bed, wondering how it was possible that they didn't knock it down on the floor during their sleep. She checked how much of it remained and sighed when she realized that she will have to buy a new jar because they almost finished it off. She stuck her finger inside, grazing it across the glass sides, trying to catch those remnants there.

Then she licked the substance off her finger, humming in delight as she continued to watch his sleep. She repeated her actions but now she started to spread Nutella over his lips even though his lips were sweet enough but they were even sweeter like that. After she was done, she stuck out her tongue and slowly grazed it across his lips, hoping that it will make him to wake up.

Tony stirred when he felt that something was tickling him on his lips. He opened his eyes swiftly and then closed them immediately, feeling slightly confused because he could swear that Ziva was lying next to him. Then he remembered yesterday's evening and slowly smiled, realizing that he wasn't wrong – Ziva was really there. He looked at her and raked her hair softly as she returned him the gaze, licking her lips lusciously.

He got the hint and didn't hesitate to claim her lips, enjoying the purr she made into his mouth as his hand slipped from her hair back on her waist, caressing her skin there. She palmed his face, tracing her tongue across his lips as she tried to lick Nutella off them before she entangled it with his. He stole from her a bit of the hazelnut sweetness, humming in pleasure by himself.

They eventually parted and even though this was a wonderful and magical moment, Tony wanted to clear the air as soon as possible. "So, I'll ask the question once more – what the hell was that?" He asked her, not really wanting to push her but the sooner it will be sorted out, the sooner they could enjoy leisurely day together since they weren't supposed to go to work today.

She stopped smiling but didn't show any sign of unease or anxiety. "I do not know. It just happened." She shrugged, the word 'love-making' appearing in her head again.

Tony clicked with his tongue wearily as he rubbed her back gently, trying to make her relax. "OK, I see that we have to go through the same questioning again – you have to know how you feel about it, Ziva." He told her, expecting some specified answer but he didn't get any.

She just watched him for few seconds as she couldn't comprehend why he was ruining their sweet morning. Then she sat up, raking her in frustration. "And I told you already that I don't know! I just... I am so confused, so... I have a huge havoc in my head right now, I am not able to recognize what I feel." She tried to explain to him desperately as the only thing she wanted from him was to stop pushing her.

He couldn't resist and looked at her back with fondness, admiring the line that divided her backside on two halves. He propped himself up against his elbow as he started to graze his knuckles across her spine, making her shiver. "Ziva, I don't expect from you some in-depth analysis of your feelings." He assured her that he didn't want to push her, the only thing he wanted was to find out what she thought about it so he could somehow sort out his feelings as well.

She just raked her hair once again and said nothing so he sat up as well, kissing his way from her shoulder on her wrist and she could just moan softly. "All I want to know is what you think about this." He told her between individual kisses, satisfied with the tremble of her body.

"Like if you think if it's a good thing or a bad thing. If you're satisfied or not." He gave her examples, returning back to her shoulder, putting her hair aside so he could kiss her neck and nip her earlobe as well. He actually didn't need the answer for the second question because the way how she responded to his touch proved him enough that she was satisfied beyond description.

"If you want to continue with this on a regular basis or if it was just a one-time thing. That's all I want to know, nothing more." He told her, tickling her neck with his hot breath, slipping his hands down her naked back and settling them on her waists, lightly tickling her sides as she gave out a giggle.

She tried so hard not to think what his hands were doing on her body but it was practically unbearable. But she knew he waited for some answer but to be honest, she really wasn't sure what to reply because she was just too afraid that he didn't think about it in the same way like her. But it didn't change anything on the fact that yes – she considered it as a good thing, yes – she was more than satisfied and yes – she wanted this on a regular basis.

"Why don't you ask those questions to yourself? You have started the whole thing." She raised an objection, panting as she tried to prevent herself from moaning.

His hands stilled as he opened his mouth in awe and he could just stare at her unbelievingly. "I beg your pardon?!" He asked her as he shifted on the bed, turning around to face her because he wanted to conduct this conversation face to face.

"I haven't started anything! YOU seduce ME!" He defended himself because there was no way how she could blame him for what happened between them. She was the one who had started the whole thing, not him. And he certainly didn't want to allow to her to get away with this so easily.

Ziva looked at him, gulping because she knew that he was right. It was her who brought Nutella to the living room and it was her who started to eat it in totally seducing way. But it didn't mean that she wanted to admit to him. "That is not true! You kissed me first!" She used another argument of hers, thinking that she has won this one because it was the truth. She didn't make him to kiss her, she was just testing his boundaries, teasing him like she always did.

Tony chuckled as he couldn't believe that she used such a poor argument. "I warned you I might do something inappropriate. You didn't listen." He reminded her his warning which he meant absolutely seriously. She was aware of the consequences that might occur, he was sure of it.

Ziva bit her lip, trying to come up with something but couldn't find anything. "I thought you were joking." She tried it uncertainly, knowing that she probably lost it right now because he was right – again. He warned her but she wanted from him to do something inappropriate. The fact he really did was entirely different thing.

He glared at her with amusement, knowing that he got her. "No, now you're lying. You were pretty aware of that I meant the warning seriously. And that means the only thing – you did that on purpose." He accused her because it was really her who had started the whole thing – she seduced him. And it wasn't part of their usual teasing game, she really wanted him.

She looked at him, her breathing labored because she knew that she was screwed. There was no reason for lying anymore, he knew her damn too well. "That... that's not the point." She tried to avoid the answer as best she could by changing the direction of the conversation but he was smart enough not to let her to slip away from this.

"Oh, yeah – it is. Because I want to why. Why now?" He pushed her even more, knowing that she couldn't run away from him like always. She was under the sheets in the bed with him completely naked. There wasn't any way she could escape.

She stared into his demanding eyes which were boring into hers, seeking for answers. "I just... I just did what my therapist told me to do – to follow my heart and listen to my... my body more often. I really don't know..." She started with desperation, finally breaking but he didn't give her the chance to finish.

"That's the whole explanation?" He asked her with disbelief because he couldn't believe that it would be just this. There was something deeper in it, he sensed it. It wasn't just listening to her body, she had some serious feelings for him. Maybe she just hasn't acknowledged them yet.

Ziva sighed as she raked her hair, feeling absolutely hopeless because it seemed that he didn't comprehend anything. _Why he couldn't understand that she wasn't able to recognize her feelings right now? Why he didn't want to give her the time she needed to think it over? Why he was pushing her constantly?_

"How am I supposed to answer your questions when I don't have any idea how _you_ feel about this?" She tried to use his questions against him because it was one of her main problems – she was too afraid that he didn't feel the same way and she didn't want to admit how much she actually liked what happened between them.

He stared at her for few seconds, finally comprehending her uncertainty. She was having doubts about his intentions so maybe it was the time to reveal the truth about his feelings. Feelings he has had for her for years, feelings he tried suppress at first but soon realized he couldn't fight against them so he just hide them from her, knowing that she wasn't ready to hear it. But maybe, maybe it was really the time the reveal the truth.

He leaned forward, grabbing her by her chin so she couldn't turn away from him and kissed her with everything he felt for her. She immediately succumbed to it, melting when he shifted his hands on her body, slowly but surely pushing her back down on the bed. She wrapped her hands around his neck, not really understanding why he kissed her instead of replying her but she would kill for a kiss from him so she didn't complain.

He put his knee between her legs, pressing his body against hers as he tried to make her lie down but she tried to stay in the half-sitting position as she propped herself up against her hand. "This is not... an answer." She whispered between kisses he was giving her, her elbow betraying her as it buckled and she fell down on the bed and he with her, pinning her with the weight of his body into the mattress.

She wrapped her legs around his, massaging his back with her fingers and moaning into his mouth in delight. But he suddenly broke the kiss, playing with her and pulling away to look at her. "You're right – it's not an answer. But I could ask you the same question – how I'm supposed to tell you how I feel about this when you're not willing to share your thoughts?" He told her, caressing her face lightly and staring at her with affection in his face, ignoring the whimper in protest because she missed his lips.

He didn't wait for her to answer and continued immediately. "However, my feelings about it are pretty clear." He informed her, making small ringlets in her hair between his fingers.

She furrowed her eyebrows at him, thinking feverishly how he could be so sure about it. She wasn't able to identify her feelings and she envied him that he was. "Really?" She breathed out her question because he apparently waited for her permission to tell to her. She wasn't sure whether she wanted to hear the answer because it might hurt but on the other hand, the curiosity was killing her.

He smiled at her sadly, knowing that he imagined a little bit different moment when he will tell her but to cross the number 26 on his bucket list was now very necessary. He inhaled deeply, looking directly into her eyes and finally said it. "I love you, Ziva." He confessed, his voice surprisingly firm.

Her eyes widened and she released a breath she didn't even know she was holding. _He was in love with her?_ She was stunned, shocked even like if she has never considered this option. And it was true – she has never considered that Tony's feelings for her could go that far. She always knew that the woman who will gain his heart will be the luckiest one in the world because he never betrayed people he loved. But the thought it might be her has never occurred in her mind.

Sure, she knew he cared about her deeply but she always regarded it as signs of friendship and partnership, it has never been love. Not that it entirely didn't cross her mind but she wasn't worthy of his love. He deserved someone better, not the emotional mess she was. She couldn't comprehend how it could happen, and most importantly – how come that she has never seen it?

She stared at him with dumbfounded expression, trying to sort out her thoughts because she knew he expected some reaction from her and silence could be taken as something wrong. "You... you do?" She asked him for assurance that she heard right.

He was glad that some reaction at least came. He sighed in relief as he caressed her face lightly once more. "Yes, I do. Always loved you and always will. For years, until the end of the world." He confirmed, hoping that she won't break his heart because he loved this woman from the bottom of his heart. He really hoped that he wasn't mistaken in her and that she had some actual feelings for him.

She blinked, trying to force her brain to work. _OK, maybe it was the time to figure out what the confession meant for her. How does she feel about it? What kind of feelings appeared in her thanks to it? How it will change their relationship? _She asked herself few questions, trying to find some answers. She needed to find some because he obviously waited for what she will say.

And as she stared at him and let his confession to dawn on her, she was slowly getting to surprising realization. She still repeated in her head one sentence – _Anthony DiNozzo is in love with you_ – and all of a sudden everything was clear. Even though her brain started to work, it didn't argue with her heart and body as always. On the contrary – unfamiliar warmth washed over her as she was getting aware of her own feelings.

Those feelings were always inside her but because she has never considered that he might reciprocate them, she suppressed them, burying them deep inside her heart, almost forgetting them. It was her way how to stop hurting herself with unrequited love but now, when she found out that he actually loved her, everything became clear as her feelings began to scramble on surface.

She raised her hand and ruffled his hair softly as the realization created a smile on her lips. "I think I love you too." She confessed, her voice rather uncertain because she still tried to process the new-found feelings she discovered just few seconds ago.

He almost started to sing in joy but then he paused in surprise. "You think?" He asked her because he wanted from her to be sure of her own feelings. He needed her to be positive about the fact she reciprocated his love.

Her smile widened as it changed into silly enamored one. "I did not know that – until now." She admitted that the realization was very fresh and she still tried to accept it as a part of her life.

"But as I think about it, I am more and more confident. With each passing second..." She paused for a while and took a deep breath. "Yes – I love you." She confirmed because she was now pretty sure of it. Nothing could convince her otherwise, her feelings were totally clear right now.

Tony stared at her and his puzzled expression turned into a huge grin because everything in her face screamed at him that she was telling the truth, that she really was in love with him. He couldn't help himself anymore and bent down to kiss her passionately, pouring all of his love into the kiss. His heart pounded against his ribs when he felt the same amount of love from her side as she responded to his kiss, one hand massaging the nape of his neck and the second one placed right over his heart.

He took her by her chin and changed the angle while his second hand raked her hair, trying to kiss her to death but he eventually had to break the kiss since he needed oxygen to breathe. He looked at her with an affectionate face, more than happy that she returned him the smile. "You've just made me the happiest man in the world." He thanked her, looking forward to the bright future that was in front of them.

She winked at him, reaching over for the jar of Nutella and scooping the last remnants of it. Then she put it on her bedside table and turned her head back to him. "Looks like we have to buy another one." She said, dying to use the hazelnut substance during their erotic games once again.

He poked her into her nose lovingly, shaking his head at her. "Maybe later. I have very big plans with you now. And it will take few hours." He told her, already caressing her body with his rough hands as she gasped and her eyes widened because of the lust that appeared out of nowhere.

She rather licked the hazelnut sweetness off her finger and let him to kiss her as they rolled Nutella between their tongues for countless times already. She grinded with her hips against his, teasing his growing arousal as she raked her nails across his body. He lifted her leg up, massaging her thigh and ignoring her groaning in protests as he teased the inner side of her thigh, knowing very well that she wanted his fingers somewhere else.

And just like that they started completely new page of their lives, sealing the relationship between them with another round of amazing love-making. _Yes, love-making._

_**The End**_

* * *

**Gosh, I'm so happy I managed to write this. :) It went so smoothly, I wrote it like a madman and I just couldn't stop... Hope you all liked it, and you the most, Jess. ;) Anyway, thank you all for reading and please – let me know what you think about it. I'm off to eat more Nutella, I'm suddenly craving it, lol. :D**


End file.
